Destiny of love
by RAHELA
Summary: Everyone has secrets but when they become too deep they might not hurt only you but also the ones you love most. Challenges have finally appeared for Usui and Misaki. The secrete of one might destroy the other. But, is their love strong enough to survive or will they both break with it? MisakixUsui / OcxHinata. ...There are times when you should trust on strangers! Enjoy reading!


**Chapter 1-Autumn of fate.**

**Hi everyone! Well this is my first "Maid Sama" story so I really hope you guys like. It is something I came up with, during my vocations and I wrote it immediately. I really hope it is good and you appreciate it. Also please if it is possible to avoid any grammar mistake on the story because English isn't my first language but still I have tried to check for any of them and I think it will be fine. **

**This is just the beginning of this romance/drama story. More will be coming in te following chapters but for now. Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Autumn of fate!**

Leaves had begun to fall on the frozen ground, the weather had gotten colder and the wind rushed on the trees like wanting to blow them off. I could sense the winter drawing near, its ice freezing more than just the roads or the house's roofs.

I had never liked winter, it was unfortunate, it brought changes but those were only for worse. It looked like its coldness didn't affect only the weather but also the people. They became more distant, more reserved, like some other persons. Sometimes I kept wondering why… Why would those changes happen?

Maybe with the sun gone people just lost their warm feelings, the clouds of their souls became heavier and there was no light able to break through them. But since my dad left on a cold winter night, I had never experienced again winter's unfortunate more than in those moments, because this season it hadn't brought only the ice of the wind but also the ice of a soul.

The ice of the man walking in front of me was deeper than any other. Usui! The one I truly loved, and felt for, seemed to have distanced himself from me. Don't ask me why… Even I myself don't know. Things were going great with us. We wouldn't spend minutes far from each-other. Even though both were too proud to express our feelings clearly to one other still our love needed no words, acts were enough.

But as time passed I only saw him walking away. Firstly he didn't want to stay with me that much, he avoided me but then he was gone completely. Even though he would stay by me I knew he was not there, at least not mentally. Our kisses were cold, there was distance in our bodies as we hugged, we weren't the same.

I raised my eyes to look at him walking some feet ahead me, as always he was perfect but I had started to doubt that I was enough for him. Anyway despite my thoughts I never let my mask down. I should try my best as well, even if I wasn't enough for him still I had to be perfect…for myself.

"Hey Usui!" I called wanting to make a small try as always "Would you like us to take a walk today after school? The winter will be coming soon and we won't have an opportunity with the cold weather."

I asked him even though I already knew the answer. It would be the same as many others, as every other he had given me the last past months. The boy didn't even turn his head as he talked to me nor stopped his walk.

"Sorry but I can't!" He said coldly "I have to study after school, plus you have work as well."

I sighed deeply, he sure knew my schedule even better than me. How bad that he didn't know that every time he turned my requests down it was like stabbing me with a hundred needles, even though I wouldn't let it shown.

"Ah I see!" I answered faking a laugh

"I already forgot all about work. Well then will you come to the café today?" I asked this time hopeful.

"I already told you I have to study. This will be our last year of high school and study is our priority!" Usui answered all of sudden without me even finishing the question. Again I had to fake a laugh placing my trembling hand on my hairs.

"Haha of course!" I said trying to act cheerfully as we approached the school's gate "You're right. We must give our everything in this year! Let's work hard Usui!"

Again I took no look from him only that cold monotone voice of the past months.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" he said throwing his bag on one of his shoulder. Seeing there was nothing else I could say to him I sighed deeply and stopped at the school's front door.

"Well I have to stop by the Students' Council's room before going to class so you can go ahead! It appears I will still be the President for this year!" I said in hurry hoping that maybe he would follow me same as before but it appeared I was hoping for too much.

"Well bye then!" He started walking away slowly as I stood unmoving at the gates. For some strange reasons I felt betrayed and hurt from his latest behavior but I wasn't planning on letting y hurt shown. I didn't want to be a burden to Usui more than I already was.

"Usui!" I called and this time he turned to my direction. Not knowing why, I felt as if I wasn't giving enough try. Maybe I wasn't opening up enough with him, maybe I had done something wrong to cause Usui to act this way.

"I love you!" I called enough only for him to listen but those words didn't affect him that much. He only gave a half hearted smile and turned his back to me again.

"I know!" he simply said before disappearing inside the school.

I was left shocked and hurt in front of the building. My bag had fallen in the ground and my heart was torn into pieces. _"Where is Usui?!"_ I kept asking myself that question because I didn't believe that this cold hearted man was the guy I loved so deeply. Usui I knew was a warm hearted loving boy who was always there for me, always ready to tell me he loved me, always there when I felt broken or when I was tired of everything. Always beside me in every challenge life would throw in my way. How could such man turned into this? And most importantly why?! Why would he turn like this?!

"Usui you idiot!" I whispered to myself fighting the hot tears that had gathered in my eyes. "I hate you!"

Without caring if anyone would ask for me that day I ran out of the school's gate to an unknown direction. I had to clear my thoughts. There were so many questions that caused my tears to flow like crazy and not any valuable answer to make them stop.

Unfortunately little did I know that up in the window someone else was as well covered in pain.

* * *

**(Usui's POV)**

"Misaki!" I whispered looking at her running out of the school's gate. I felt my heart melting inside my chest seeing her run away from me. Run away because of me. I knew very well what I was doing. I was hurting her deeply. The girl I loved, the one I had fought so hard for, the one I would do everything for… I was hurting her but I couldn't help it.

I never thought things would turn out this way when I firstly fell in love with her. Things were so good at the beginning. We both were doing great, but now I really doubt if she still loves me and I don't blame her if she doesn't. My behavior towards her those last months has been terrible. Maybe because I don't know how to act anymore.

Things have been happening in my life this summer. Things that I am afraid will affect Misa's life in a bad way. Things that might get her hurt, things that doesn't have to do with her…

I don't want Misa hurt! I love her and the last thing I would want is to be the cause of her pain. She is already baring a lot in her life but still I am making it harder for her. I don't want to leave her, I am not that strong, maybe this is a selfish wish but I know that I want to stay by her. Love her, protect her, feel her… But I can't. I know very well, where will this love lead.

I chose avoiding her instead of living her because I am selfish, because I can't protect her but this choice is hurting her the same as leaving her would. I don't know what should I do and I don't have much time left…

I should make a decision soon.

Hurt, in pain and confused I kneeled on the ground stucking my hands on my hairs pulling them in madness. I couldn't cry, I didn't have the strength to do so. In those moment I was so weak I didn't have the strength to do nothing ,even stand up.

Stupidly I laid my head on the wall. I couldn't even follow her. I was so pathetic, I didn't deserve her.

"Misa!" I called in the darkness of the empty class "Misa where are you going?!"

Some tears started forming in the corner of my eyes but I wouldn't let them flow, I couldn't.

"Misa please don't leave me!" I whispered "I love you but…"

"I am afraid from hurting you! I don't want my love to be the cause of your pain!" I whispered before some deep coughing block my words and threw me to ground powerless. Dizziness begun to envelope me and my sign became blury.

"What...What is happening to me?!" I whispered putting a hand on my forehead. Suddenly I heard the door of the classroom I was open and some steps hurry to my direction.

"Usui is that you?" A male voice called but I couldn't tell whom she was. Trying to stand up I fell into the ground again.

"What? Usui?!" the voice called this time in worry.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else another girl was preparing herself to face this winter. With an emotionless face she stood some feet away of the gates of Seika High School where no one would see her. Apparently she had something different from the other carefree students walking in the school . Her uniform was well prepared and she was wearing a brown jacket instead of the usual green one while her bag was gently thrown on one arm. Her pose had complete elegance on it and her face a rare feminine beauty. Her long honey colored hairs fell freely on her back with a small ribbon tying on small part. Her clear crystal blue eyes kept examining the building in front of her holding lightly a piece of paper looking at the students walking in the school.

"So this is it!" she said looking the students entering the gates "Seika High School! Well at least it is still staying in its feet!" She said not pleased by the building's look and neither by the other student's behaviors.

Suddenly as she was about to move in the school's direction someone came running into her direction only to bump into her a second later causing both of them to fall on the gorund.

"Ouch! What the…" the girl said as she felt her back hit the ground. Fortunately not any big damage was done so she just raised her head to see who had caused this accident.

"Can't you watch your step a little, you could have…" she was saying but as she raised her eyes noticed that the other person still hadn't move from the ground. Immediately the girl rushed by the mysterious person side only to find a raven girl lying on the ground with her eyes open facing the sky. For a moment she had a feeling that the raven girl had undergo no damage but didn't wish to stand up.

"Hey are you okay?!" she asked worried but the raven girl didn't talk. She just sat up looking at her feet, seeming like she would lie down again at every moment.

Her face wasn't showing any particular expression but the girl thought she might be sad.

"Is everything alright?" she asked "Did you hurt yourself somewhere?"

At that moment the raven raised her eyes up immediately like she had just noticed the strange girl. All of sudden she stood fully on her legs faking a carefree laugh at the girl.

"Ah sorry I didn't notice you standing in my way!" she said "I hope I didn't get you hurt somewhere!"

Relieved the strange girl smiled putting a hand on her chest shaking her head. She picked up her bag from the ground and cleaning herself a bit she stood properly in front of the girl.

"No, no it's alright!" she said "I am not hurt anywhere but I thought you were. You got me really worried for a second!" she said cheerfully.

Misaki looked at the strange girl surprised. She hadn't seen her before even though the girl was wearing her school's uniform but she looked really refined. She had such a natural beauty that would let every boy speechless. Now she was feeling like a fool for bumping into her that way. As a president she should never let her guard down and let her emotions control her.

Trying to fix her messed up uniform, Misaki laughed again looking at the stranger while raising her hands to the girl like denying.

"Hah me hurt?!" she asked cheerfully "Nah don't worry for me. I can not get hurt that easily!" she said and the other girl nodded smiling simply.

"I see. Well I am glad!" in that moment the school bell rang and the strange girl looked at the clock she had in hand.

"I guess I should take my leave now!" she said to the rave girl whose name she didn't know. On the other hand Misaki didn't seem to listen to the girl, she only nodded and picking up her bag she continued her way away from the school. Suddenly the other girl stopped midway looking at Misaki's uniform and frowning a little.

"Um…aren't you from this school as well?" she asked Misaki who turned surprised.

"Yes…yes I am!" she said "Why do you ask?"

Now the strange girl frowned even more and looked at Misaki in aconfusing way.

"Because I don't like students who skip their classes!" she said and then turned to leave.

That sentence got Misake really pissed. Raising her punch to the girl she started babbling different thing but the girl didn't pay much attention.

"You mind your own business!" she called to the girl who sighed deeply shaking her head and continuing her walk.

"As expected from this school! Students skipping classes, improper uniforms and language. Well I wonder if someone is actually trying to put things on a line!" she thought out loud enough for Misaki to listen.

"You little…" President murmured boiling in anger from inside.

"How dare that girl judge our school when she hasn't even stepped in. I am trying my best for this and people like her still complain!" Misaki thought pressing her bag strongly on her hands. Not able to bare the girl's judgement anymore, she put her hurt aside and stepped inside the school ready to take her President duty not being fooled by anyone. She didn't know why but had a strange feeling that nothing good was awaiting for her this winter.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter. Strange things just begun to happen in Seika School. A mysterious new comer, a change on Usui's behavior for an unknown mysterious reason and a hurt Misaki...**

**Things will get more interesting in the following chapter but please for now REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think of this story so please make me happy by Reviewing on it.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed reading this first chapter. :D :D :D R&R**


End file.
